Jagged Fel
Jagger Fel, (known as Jag to his friends), was a male Human ace pilot who, much like his father, General Baron Soontir Fel, was dedicated to a life of military service and later became a Marshal in the Galactic Empire. Raised by his father and mother, Syala Antilles Fel, Jagger Fel was raised in the Unknown Regions among the strict and dutiful Chiss of the Empire of the Hand. Fel entered an Imperial military academy in his very early teens. By age eighteen, he had attained the rank of colonel and commanded three squadrons of Clawcraft. At that same age, he had also lost two of his five siblings to battle when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy. In response to the situation, Fel's father sent him to aid the New Republic in holding them back. Fel served at the Battle of Ithor, where he made the acquaintance of a young pilot named Jaina Solo and met his uncle, Wedge Antilles, for the first time. Biography Early life Personality and traits Jagger Fel was brought up in a culture of strict discipline and devotion to duty, values he fully internalized. Fel was always relentlessly honest with himself and openly considered and admitted his flaws. If one was pointed out to him, he took no offense but sought to rectify it. Fel also developed intense self-confidence and a direct manner of speaking, which caused many others to consider him arrogant. Though he entered an Imperial academy as a relatively brash young man, he quickly settled into the routines of discipline and stood out among his comrades for his military skill and devotion. During his time in the wider galaxy, fighting alongside the New Republic, however, Fel loosened up, breaking his emotional distance, engaging in dry humor, and indulging his earlier penchant for risk-taking and acts of heroic bravado. He began to strongly identify with the galaxy his parents had left, just as much as he did with Imperial space, and even grew willing to defy Imperial orders in order to stay and fight for it. Though he disliked politics, he felt a strong sense of duty to keep the Imperial military on friendly terms with the New Republic's, and was able to treat the heavy burden of leadership with humor. Only that sense of duty kept him in politics when he yearned to return to the cockpit, but the boring, draining, and unrewarding aspects of politics left him feeling hollow and unfulfilled. Fel recognized that many thought of him as stuffy and humorless, and acknowledged that his attempts to act dignified generally made him overly formal. He only felt truly comfortable loosening up in private, however. As a leader, Fel was idealistic, looking to preserve justice and do what was right, but he was also adept at political maneuvering in the interest of what he believed to be right. Relationships Romances Jaina Solo Jagger Fel had been somewhat attracted to Jaina Solo as soon as they met, but only began romancing her as they served together on Borleias, after her brief brush with the dark side. Fel openly admitted to himself that she would not be considered suitable in Imperial society, but was drawn to her nevertheless. He felt uncomfortable with public displays of affection as he was wary of making social missteps due to his status among the Empire, but was more than willing to make up for it in private. Fel was hurt when the two drifted apart, and far more hurt when Solo and her Jedi friends fought against him. As he saw her push herself harder and harder, he grew concerned and attempted to make sure she did not lose herself to her relentless drive to improve herself. Though Fel longed for the two to spend their time together permanently, both felt that they had to continue their responsibilities to the Empire and the Jedi, alternately. They resolved to attempt to make their romance work as it stood. As they spent more time together, however, Fel decided to propose to Solo, who accepted. When it became clear to Solo that their respective duties would continue to come in the way of their relationship, however, she broke it off. Though Fel loved her intensely, he accepted her decision that the romance would not work out in the long term. He remained personally devastated by the loss of her love, though, and the couple soon attempted a tentative reconciliation. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:House of Fel Category:Imperial Navy officers Category:Pilots Category:New Republic Starfighter Corps personnel Category:Inhabitants of Nirauan Category:Inhabitants of Bastion Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant